Hattrick
Options window In this window you can fine-tune various variables used by HO! vinduet I dette vindue kan du finjustere forskellige variabler, der bruges af HO! Following there's a description for all of them, separated by the tab they belong to. Efter der er en beskrivelse for dem alle, adskilt af fanen, de tilhører. Note that some of the options you modify requires HO! <-! RTE:: {"rum": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> Bemærk, at nogle af de muligheder, du ændre kræver HO! to be restarted in order to take place. skal genstartes for at tage sted. In this case, HO! I dette tilfælde! HO tells you to do this. fortæller dig at gøre dette. Misc Misc tab contains the following variables: *'Transfer bell': sets the amount of minutes before the end of a transfer when a bell will ring (if this option has been enabled). *'Minimum BestPos': ??? (needed). *'Weather effect': sets the weather impact on the team strenght evaluation. *'Font size': sets the size of the font used in text elements. *'Language file': here you can choose the language that will be used by (almost) evey HO! component. *'Time difference': the time difference from GMT where you live. *'Default arrangement': specifies which is the default arrangement for each player of your team. *'Right-of-comma position': sets how many decimals will be displayed in the numerical rating of a player. *'Show number for skills': allow to choose from literal (i.e. passable, ) or numerical (i.e. 6) values for your players' ratings. Tabs In this tab you can choose which standard tabs are displayed by default when you launch HO! Colors Lets you choose the colors used to notify different statuses of a player (i.e. injured, transferlisted,...) Formulas Lets you fine-tune the formulas used to calculate player skill. For each position you can specify values different from the ones used by default by HO! You can also export your formulas or import formulas you downloaded from the internet. Stamina Lets you fine-tune how the stamina reflects its value on a player, telling how much it is important for a specific field position. Training Let's you set the number of estimated days before a skill upgrade for a player in a specific position, specifying also the percentage of training you're using, the weight of ageing, the coach skill and the number of assistents. User Let's you add/remove or save more users that use a single instance of the program. HO Check Here you can find some checkboxes to regarding HO! status on the web, like new versions and news. Besides you can set if you want to update HO! users, if you want to log-out when the program is closed and if HO! have to display the "Save to" dialog after an XML/HRF file has been downloaded or if it has to be saved into the default HRF directory. Columns In this tab you can specify which columns have to be displayed by default in the following tabs: Squad, Lineup, Player analysis (1 and 2). Please note that some colums have to be displayed and there's no way to hide it (like name and id in Squad tab). Team Analyzer In this tab you can decide with options are used by the Team Analyzer function. Options are self explicative and don't need further explanation here. Transfers ??? (needed)